The Ringed Titan: Wizard
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: After his final battle, Souma Haruto now moves onto a new journey. When he arrives in Jump City, he finds himself amongst a group of five teens who are heroes, one of them being half Phantom. Can Haruto become Kamen Rider Wizard once again and bring hope? Will he be able to find a way to bring back Koyomi, and what do Phoenix and Slade have to do with this? Please read to find out!
1. Showtime after the Finale

Hey there, everyone, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** again, with another new story to add to my collection! This is officially my third **Kamen Rider** crossover and my first **Teen Titans** crossover story. I aim to be the top author of the 2010 era, and I see many authors with that same potential. Now, without further ado, here is the first chapter to my new story, **The Ringed Titan: Wizard**. Please be sure to review, rate, and please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: Showtime after the Finale

Souma Haruto rode on his signature bike, the Winger, throughout the United States. With a couple of spells from his Wizard Rings into the Wizardriver, he was able to travel anywhere he wanted to. With the Phantoms no longer a problem since he defeated the White Wizard, also known as Fueki or Wiseman, as well as Sora Takigawa, also known as Gremlin, and the death of his dear friend, Koyomi, Haruto was on his own, with Rinko, Mayu, Yuzuru, Yamamoto, Wajima, Shunpei and especially the mage responsible for Haruto still living today, Nitou Kousuke, having gone their separate ways.

_One of these days, I'll find a way to bring you back, Koyomi_. Haruto thought to himself as he passed a sign on the highway, saying "Welcome to Jump City." The young mage sighed and parked his bike on the side of the street in Jump City before looking up to the tallest building he could find. He switched on his belt before placing on a ring. **EXTEND, PLEASE!** The Wizardriver called out, causing Haruto's arm to stretch out to the top of the building so that he could get there quickly.

He then looked to his bag of donuts and shrugged. "Koyomi, I hope that you are having a good time in there." He said to himself as he looked to his Hope Ring, made from the Philosopher's Stone from within Gremlin's body. With that, he started to eat away at his Plain Sugar Donuts, leaving the other Hope Donuts for Koyomi when he had the chance to get her back.

After eating one of his donuts, Haruto suddenly noticed one of his familiars, Garuda, floating in the air, chattering something to Haruto inaudible. Haruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what Garuda was saying. "What do you mean by 'Magical Danger'?" Haruto asked. Garuda then redirected himself over towards one of the streets of the city, where five teens in costumes were fighting off against some man in a magician suit with blue skin. "Looks like just a wannabe." Haruto retorted, putting his bag of donuts into his jacket pocket. He then placed on another Magic Ring and placed it over his belt. **CONNECT, PLEASE!** The Wizardriver called out, causing the Winger to come out. "Let's go." Haruto said to himself as he rode off of the top of the building and towards the fray.

In downtown Jump City, the Teen Titans were fighting against Mumbo Jumbo, a twisted and demented magician who disgusted Raven very much. Robin, the Boy Wonder, threw down two birdarangs at Mumbo, but he just countered with some cards. He then looked to Beast Boy, now as a swordfish in Cyborg's hands, and dodged to the side. "So, you want to play that way, huh?" he asked, he then took out his wand and held it like a fencing sword. "Alakazam and en garde!" he yelled out, turning the tip of his wand into a sword blade. Cyborg yelled and charged at Mumbo, trying to knock him off of his feet while Starfire flew into the air for attack.

After parrying off Cyborg and Beast Boy, Mumbo finally caught on and turned around to Starfire, sending a spell her way that would send her to the ground. Raven then rose from the ground and started to encircle her arms. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled out, sending a blast of black magic towards Mumbo. "You tried that last time, and it didn't work!" Mumbo teased, twirling his wand around again. "Hocus, Pocus!" he incanted, grabbing Raven by the cloak and pulling her in towards the mad magician. "I think it's only fair that you give me what I want, and I won't have to let my family take down your friends." He threatened, summoning an army of people looking very similar to Mumbo from out of his hat. "Sic 'em!" he yelled. Raven tried to get free, but Mumbo Jumbo just held her where she was. "We'll need a miracle if we're going to come out of this one alive, dudes!" Beast Boy yelled out as he soon turned into a kangaroo to fight three of the minions that Mumbo summoned.

Before things could get worse, the sound of a motorcycle engine revving caught everyone's attention. A man on a red and golden motorcycle appeared, crashing through two minions before getting off and removing his helmet. Robin noticed that he was of Japanese ethnicity, having slight brown hair with pale skin, as well as wearing a red shirt with a black coat covering it and denim jeans, topped off with brown boots. "I say this in the name of all magic." The man started out, pointing his finger to Mumbo. "Let her go, you faker." He finished up in a serious voice.

"And who do you think _you_ are?!" Mumbo demanded. Robin was also thinking the same thing as he helped Starfire up to her feet. Haruto only replied by taking out the WizardSwordGun and spinning around, shooting bullets everywhere. They started to hit the minions, and one was nearly about to hit Raven until it flew past her hair and knocked Mumbo Jumbo to the ground, now looking in disbelief. "Silver bullets?! A _mage?!_" Mumbo exclaimed. Everyone was in surprise as they turned to Haruto. "You know magic too?" Raven asked. Mumbo just got up and shot a spell of fire at Haruto, who did nothing as he just stood there. The Titans all gasped as Haruto seemingly died in the explosion.

"It seems that you weren't all that you were cracked up to be." Mumbo quipped. The Titans were about to retaliate in anger until they noticed that the fire used to kill Haruto was starting to shrink. In place of Haruto was now a black and red armored figure, his helmet shaped like a jewel as he had a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. Mumbo gasped as the figure placed up his ringed hand. "Now, it's Showtime." The figure stated. Mumbo growled and stomped his foot on the ground. "You really _are_ Wizard, aren't you?!" he demanded. Wizard only chuckled and started to walk towards Mumbo, who was now angrily summoning more minions.

Meanwhile, the Titans were looking to the Kamen Rider before them with shock and awe. "A mage, huh?" Robin asked with curiosity. Starfire flew into the air and smiled at the newcomer, shooting down every minion that Mumbo had to bring. "He is glorious!" she exclaimed. Cyborg just smirked as Beast Boy whistled in amazement. "Dang, never thought I'd see another mage, except one that's on _our_ side!" Victor exclaimed, in which Beast Boy nodded. Raven just looked to Wizard with a bit of unease.

Meanwhile, Haruto was now advancing towards Mumbo, who was now inside of the bank he was robbing, revealing that Trident, Private HIVE and Doctor Light were helping him. "Don't just stand there, get him!" Mumbo ordered. The three criminals chuckled and started to make their way towards Wizard.

Haruto scoffed and turned his attention first to Trident. He then placed on a ring and hovered it over his Wizardriver. **WATER… DRAGON!** The Wizardriver yelled out, causing a blue emblem to appear under him. **JABAJABA BASHAAN, ZABUNZABUN!** The Wizardriver additionally called out, turning Haruto blue with dragon-like details. He then took out another ring and placed it over his belt. **BLIZZARD, PLEASE!** With that, a large gust of cold wind was sent towards Trident, freezing him in place before Haruto turned his attention to Private HIVE, jumping into the air for attack. **FALL, PLEASE!** The Wizardriver called out, summoning a hole in the ground for the Private to fall in. All that was left was Doctor Light, now lit up with power.

The Titans saw this all happening as they entered the bank. "Dudes, he can use other elements!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven just looked to him deadpan and glared. "Shut up, Garfield." She remarked, causing Beast Boy to glare daggers at the azure-robed magician. He hated it whenever the Titans made fun of what his real name was.

Back in the battle, Doctor Light sent a powerful blast of light towards Wizard. Haruto just placed another ring over his belt. **DEFEND, PLEASE!** The Wizardriver called out, summoning a large wall of water to protect him. However, seeing as how the water started to strengthen the attack, he placed another ring onto his belt. **CONNECT, PLEASE!** With that spell, the blast went into a portal and behind Doctor Light, causing him to groan in pain and fall to the ground, with Mumbo being the only one left.

Wizard placed on another ring and placed it over the Wizardriver. **FLAME, PLEASE! HII, HII, HII-HII, HII!** The belt called out, turning Wizard Water Dragon back into Wizard Flame Style. Mumbo gasped and tried to run away, but Haruto just placed his hand onto the WizardSwordGun, which started to light up. **COME ON, SLASHING, SHAKE HANDS! FLAME, SLASHING STRIKE!** The WizardSwordGun called out, causing the sword to light up. **HII-HII-HII, HII-HII-HII!** It repeated as he slashed at Mumbo, now trapped in a red flame emblem. The minute he was slashed, he fell into unconsciousness.

Haruto sighed and stood where he was, letting the flame emblem go through him, turning him back to Haruto. He then turned to the Titans and smiled. "Sorry if I took away all your fun." He apologized. Starfire couldn't take it much more. "Oh, new friend, how great it is to finally be able to meet with you!" she exclaimed. Haruto gasped and placed another ring over his Wizardriver. **EXCITE, PLEASE!** It called out, giving Haruto muscles and stronger abs so that he could hug Starfire back. The minute she embraced him, Haruto hugged back. Starfire's hug was strong, but the Excite Ring was on a similar level to her strength. After a while, they let go, and Haruto's muscles went away as he looked to the leader of the Titans.

"The name's Souma Haruto. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself, sending a two-fingered salute to him and the other Teen Titans. Robin extended his hand and kept his calm demeanor. "I'm Robin, and I was wondering how you were able to use magic." The Boy Wonder stated. Haruto chuckled and sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "I was given my magic by a man named Fueki, also known as the White Wizard." Haruto explained.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped up. "So, how do you do magic?" he asked. Haruto chuckled and held up his ringed finger. "These Magic Rings allow me to do any magic I would like." He explained further on. Raven hovered over towards Haruto and looked him straight in the eye. "How do you know Fueki?" she calmly demanded. Haruto stood unfazed by this and sighed. "He was the one who gave me my powers, as well as his daughter, Koyomi, to look after." Haruto explained. He was about to go further on until he noticed his Hope Ring glow in front of Raven.

Raven took notice of this and gasped. "Keep that away from me!" she dangerously demanded. Haruto just ignored this and kept staring at Raven. "So, either you have a Phantom inside of you, or you _are_ a Phantom." He deducted. The Titans looked to Haruto with confusion. "What's a Phantom?" Robin asked. Raven gritted her teeth, ignoring the other Titans' questions before getting onto the ground, removing her hood and shaking her head. "Neither." She simply replied in her monotone voice. "If that Ring can sense Phantoms, then it must know that I am a _Half _ Phantom, not Demon." She deduced. The rest of the Titans gasped as Haruto just kept a deadpan reaction. "The one who told me you were a Phantom is not an 'it', but a 'she'." He stated before adding on in an excited voice, "Koyomi is still alive!"

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? I'm thinking of keeping it unless you have other thoughts. Still, I think that I have a great start so far. I hope that you all liked this! I'll try to have another chapter up later on if you think that I should continue this new story. Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story! For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	2. The Jewel Of Hope And Despair

Hey there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with a brand new chapter of my newest story, **The Ringed Titan: Wizard**! Wow, ten followers, eight favorites, and two reviews already, you all must really like this new story! Thank you, everyone, for your liking to my story, it sure means a lot. Now, onto questions. For the **Guest** reviewer, now that you mentioned it, I might indeed consider having some sort of combination ring for Wizard to use in order to combine elements. Thank you for that suggestion. Now that I have gotten that out of the way, please let me move onto my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Jewel Of Hope And Despair

Haruto looked to Raven with interest as she started to float onto the ground and back away in nervousness and a bit of anger. Beast Boy looked to Haruto and grabbed his arm, much to the mage's surprise. "Oi, what are you doing?!" Haruto demanded. "You don't mess with Raven!" Garfield exclaimed as Robin walked up. "Perhaps you should come with us, so that we can investigate how you are able to use your magical powers." The Boy Wonder said. All Raven could do was place her hood back onto her head as Haruto sighed. "I guess I can do that until I get back on my journey." He reasoned. Raven just floated up to Haruto and looked him straight in the eye. "Just don't judge me just because I am Half-Phantom." She dangerously threatened. Haruto remained unfazed by this and nodded. "Okay, whatever you say." He calmly replied back.

Later that night, the Titans had arrived at the Titans Tower with Haruto. He looked around the place with much interest. "I have never seen a place like this before!" Haruto exclaimed. Cyborg smirked and patted him on the shoulder. "Haruto, wait until you see the garage! I've got one devil of a great car!" Cyborg stated. Raven just hovered over towards her room and scowled at Haruto as the mage started to make his way towards the sofa.

Robin, slightly suspicious of Haruto, walked up towards him with a calm demeanor. "So, do you think I could borrow one of the rings, so that me and the rest of the Titans can try to use magic?" Dick asked. Haruto looked to Robin and shook his head. "That's not possible." Haruto replied back.

Th Boy Wonder, now in confusion and anger, started to narrow his eyes as Starfire began to prepare some food for their newcomer. "Why is that?" he asked. Haruto chuckled and stood up, removing his jacket. "You see this belt on my waist?" he asked. Robin looked down to the black and silver hand-shaped belt buckle before looking up to Haruto and nodding. Haruto Souma turned around and sighed as he looked out the window. "There are two things that are needed to become a mage." He started out.

Starfire flew over to Haruto and sat down next to him. "And what would those two things be, Friend Haruto?" she asked with curiosity. Haruto looked down to the friendly orange-skinned female and started to speak, but the noticeable feature that she was an alien struck him. "Wait, are you an alien?" he asked. Starfire stood up and nodded. "Yes, I am a princess from the planet of Tamaran." She explained. Robin, now furious, stomped towards Haruto. "Why the sudden change in topic?!" he demanded. Beast Boy and Cyborg walked towards Haruto and looked to him as well. Haruto smiled and calmly asked Starfire, "Do you know a man by the name of Space Sherriff Gavan?"

Starfire gasped and nodded, squealing in excitement. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot about Friend Gavan!" she exclaimed. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he turned to Haruto. "Wait a minute! Do you mean the silver Metal Hero that was associated with the Galactic Sherriff Federation, the one who worked alongside Shaider and Sharivan?!" Haruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, those are the ones." He replied. Starfire flew back down to the ground after her flight of excitement. "How do you know Friends Gavan, Shaider and Sharivan?" she asked curiously. Haruto smiled and walked to the edge of the room, placing his fist out in front of him. "Back when I was still fighting as Wizard, Gavan and I met each other, him mistaking me for a member of an evil Space Organization of Kaijin called Space SHOCKER." Haruto explained, mimicking the Jouchaku sequence of Gavan. "I was involved, as well as my friend, Nitou Kousuke, were involved, with the past Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai." Haruto went on. Starfire and Beast Boy were now both in awe at this statement, but before they could ask some more questions, Robin walked up towards Haruto.

"Maybe you could show us what you've got on the training course tomorrow, since it's already late to do so now." The Boy Wonder suggested. Haruto awed in understanding and nodded. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." He said. Starfire once again squealed in excitement and flew back into the kitchen, reaching for a plate with some kind of goop on it. "Might you want to partake in my homemade Glork?" she asked. The rest of the Titans, knowing how dangerous Starfire's food was, all shook their hands in the air and yelled out, "**NO!**" Haruto just chuckled and shook his head. "Tamaran Seijin-Chan, don't worry. I already have my own food." Haruto added on before placing on a special ring and placing it over his Wizardriver. **CONNECT, PLEASE!** The Driver called out, summoning a red portal.

Raven had quietly come back into the room and watched as Haruto reached into the red portal, seeming as if he were pulling out something. After a while, his hand came back out, revealing a bag of donuts. Beast Boy widened his eyes in amazement as he looked to the bag. "Do you also have some tofu in there?" he asked anxiously, causing Cyborg to run up. "Or some steak?" he asked as well. Haruto chuckled as he started to open the bag, causing the rest of the Titans to watch in awe, wondering what he had in it. Soon, Haruto pulled out one Plain Sugar Donut, much to everyone's bewilderment and confusion, Beast Boy and Cyborg both fainting at the sight. "Plain Sugar, High Quality Donuts!" Haruto exclaimed. He started to chuckle, but it soon wore off as he saw Raven standing in the corner of the room. She looked as if she had seen enough, and disappeared into a portal. _I wonder what's wrong with her_. Haruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in Jump City, a man in red garbs and black jeans walked along the crime-filled alley. Mammoth and Johnny Rancid stood there, looking to the man mysteriously and a bit sinisterly. Rancid walked up first and grabbed the man by the collar. "Hey, give us your money!" he demanded. The man just looked to Rancid and laughed, grabbing Rancid's hand now starting to glow red. Rancid looked down and gasped, his hand now on fire. "Give me at least a decent challenge!" the man madly stated, throwing him off into Mammoth, now running away. Rancid was about to yell to Mammoth to come back, but soon started to run away as well when he saw the man change form, now as an azure, fiery monster. "No one messes with the Eternal Phoenix!" Phoenix exclaimed, cackling into the night.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Raven meditated peacefully in her room. _I need to suppress my Inner Phantom, and fast!_ She thought to herself. Her train of thought was soon interrupted as a red portal appeared beside her. _It can't be him! He needs me in order to come back!_ Rachel thought to herself anxiously, thinking it was her Phantom Father, Trigon. However, the red portal soon faded away, revealing Haruto to come out. Raven panted and sighed in relief.

Haruto smiled and looked to Raven with the same smile. "You seem to know Fueki, and a lot about Phantoms and mages." He stated. "Mind if we talk about it?" Raven sighed and nodded, sitting back on the ground and removing her cloak. "Even though I came from the World of Azar as part human, I was also affected by the Sabbath, falling into despair." Raven started out, much to Haruto's surprise. "What made you despair?" he asked curiously. Raven turned to him and glared him straight in the eyes. "The realization of my father, and the death of my mother." She explained in sorrow. "My father was…" Raven started out, but Haruto quickly finished it up by saying, " A Phantom."

Raven sighed and nodded. "Trigon was the biggest Phantom to exist outside of the Underworld, and he passed on a Phantom into me, making me Half-Phantom, as well as making me how I am now." Haruto sighed at this and nodded. "I have a Phantom in me too." He explained. Raven turned towards him and sighed. "How do you keep it in control?" she asked. Haruto grinned and placed up his ring. "I am able to keep it under control, because I am the Final Hope." He proclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the city, Yugo continued to walk down the streets of Jump City. As he was walking, he heard some footsteps behind him. Quickly unsheathing his large sword, he pointed it at the man behind him, dressed in some silver armor and wearing a mask with half orange and half black. "Who the devil are you supposed to be?" Yugo demanded. The man in the mask calmly walked past the blade and looked to Yugo with interest. "Greetings, Phoenix, _I_… am _Slade_."

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Sorry about the long update, I was busy over the past month. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and I promise to have another new one out later this month or so. Please feel free to review, rate and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing out. Have a great week, everyone!


End file.
